Deja-Vu
by Croxx
Summary: Por medio de una serie de errores, tanto suyos como de otros, Shinji es el último hombre sobre la tierra. Pero cuando se le ofrece una segunda oportunidad, ¿podrá el Tercer Elegido evitar que lo que vivió se vuelva a repetir? ¿O sus ganas de cambiar el futuro acabarán hundiendo al planeta en algo peor?
1. Entre tinieblas

Disclaimer: No poseo Neon Genesis Evangelion ni nada que tenga que ver con Evangelion. No gano dinero ni ningún beneficio de todo esto más que el de divertirme a mí y a ustedes.

Dicho eso, manos a la obra.

CAPÍTULO 1: Entre tinieblas

Una tierra árida era todo lo que quedaba en este planeta. Un mundo vacío en el cual yo era el último humano. El último.

Sentado sobre una roca inevitablemente pensé lo irónica que puede ser la vida. Había pedido perdón por muchas cosas innecesariamente, pero, ahora que tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, no podía pedírselo a nadie. Porque que el mundo esté así era solo culpa mía.

Es cierto que los bastados de SELEE tuvieron bastante que ver con esto. Después de todo, este fue su plan, su máxima meta. Bueno: objetivo cumplido.

Y es verdad que quizá el grandísimo bastardo de mi padre también tuviera responsabilidad en esto, después de todo, él fue quien me hizo así al abandonarme hace ya mucho tiempo, sin mencionar tantas otras cosas.

Pero quien tomó la decisión final fui yo. Fui yo el que, al estar encerrado en mi autocompasión, preferí un mundo solitario en lugar del mundo en el que vivía, todo por ser un maldito cobarde.

Lo que más pena y rabia me daba fue que incluso llegué a arruinar la única oportunidad que tuve de ser feliz en este mundo post-apocalíptico. Después de todo, por un momento yo no fui el único sobreviviente del Tercer Impacto.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero no desperté solo. A mi costado se hallaba una muchacha de mi edad, de cabello pelirrojo y un ojo vendado. Mi compañera piloto: Asuka. Y a raíz de cierto sueño que tuve durante toda esa locura, sumado a su comportamiento diario conmigo, hice la segunda peor cosa de mi vida: Apreté su cuello.

Lleno solo de rabia y frustración, el momento en el que ella me pasó la mano por la mejilla me devolvió a la realidad. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las lágrimas salían de mi ser una vez más. "Qué asco" recuerdo que dijo. Si lo dijo por el mundo, por mí o por la sangre en su garganta, lo ignoro. Luego de eso, producto de la fractura de cuello que le ocasioné en mi momento de locura, murió.

A decir verdad, el primer pensamiento que se me pasó por la cabeza fue el de seguirla. Estando al pie en un acantilado de la devastada ciudad, me balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Era increíble: a pesar de todo, aún no tenía el suficiente coraje para suicidarme. Peor aun, sentía algo, una pequeña pero trascendental pregunta recorriendo mi cabeza, atormentándome: ¿por qué? Esa sencilla y a la vez compleja pregunta me ataba a este mundo. Resignado a mi suerte me tracé un nuevo objetivo: saber las verdaderas causas de este infierno: NERV y SELEE.

¿Por qué lo hice?, después de todo el que supiera o no la verdad no cambiaría en nada las cosas. Sin embargo, tenía el derecho de dejar siquiera mi conciencia tranquila y de verdad quería saber los motivos de la catástrofe. Después de todo, ya nadie me podría detener.

No me arrepentí de mi decisión. 3 años fueron suficientes para enterarme de la verdad, y en el camino me había vuelto más fuerte y más maduro. Ya no era el niñito llorón de NERV.

Recuerdos de la pelirroja se agolparon en mi cabeza. Me los sacudí de un tirón. Si seguía con eso me deprimiría una vez más y yo, al igual que ella, hice una promesa en torno a ese vasto mar naranja. Prometí ya no huir nunca más. En mi mente volví a recordar las últimas palabras de Asuka. Asentí.

"Sí Asuka, es un verdadero asco"

Levanté la vista a los cielos, y los vi: el triste recordatorio de lo que pasó 3 años atrás: los 9 EVAs blancos crucificados con los restos de las réplicas de la Lanza de Longinus.

Aquel fatídico día, dos días después de la muerte del último ángel, la JSSDF atacó NERV. Todo el personal fue masacrado, sólo quedaron las personas del mando central con vida. Asuka ya había despertado de su coma hacía poco y estaba combatiendo contra las fuerzas japonesas: literalmente las aplastó. Pero alguien tuvo la suficiente inteligencia como para cortarle el cable externo, lo que activó las baterías internas.

Fue entonces cuando las Unidades en Serie atacaron. 9 contra 1. Las cosas no pintaban bien. Rei había "muerto" hace unas semanas atrás llevándose con ella a la Unidad 00, mientras que la nueva Rei anda tú a saber dónde se encontraba, y yo…

Me daba asco recordar cómo me había encerrado en mi autocompasión mientras Asuka combatía sola y con tiempo limitado contra las 9 Unidades en Serie. Autocompasión que solo aumentó cuando Misato me llevó casi arrastrando por los pasillos de NERV hacia las jaulas. Fue en ese entonces cuando soldados de la JSSDF nos encontraron y dispararon. Misato se volvió a enfrentarlos y los llegó a exterminar, pero me había cubierto con su cuerpo, el saldo: dos balas le cayeron certeras en el pecho. Seguramente consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo, me dio sus últimas palabras de aliento e hizo algo que ni en fantasías hubiese esperado - bueno, quizá sí - Me besó.

Aquel instante eterno me sentí como flotando. Instante que mi tutora aprovechó muy bien para meterme en el ascensor que llevaba hacia las jaulas del Eva. La sonrisa de esperanza que me dio, aparte de aquel beso, me torturarían hasta el último día de mi vida. Después, una gigantesca explosión sacudió el lugar.

A pesar de ello, no reaccionaba del todo; bajé del ascensor solo para ver a mi Evangelion púrpura lleno de baquelita. Impotente, me senté a esperar lo que tuviera que pasar. Los gritos de batalla de Asuka me llegaban desde los parlantes exteriores del Geofront, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. O eso pensé hasta que tuvo lugar otro terremoto, al mismo tiempo que aquellos gritos de batalla se apagaban para formar un único grito de dolor femenino. La mano del gigante se movió a tiempo de impedir que escombros de edificio me cayeran encima, librándose al mismo tiempo de toda la baquelita. En aquel instante subí al EVA casi por instinto y ascendí a la superficie.

Nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vería. Ante mis ojos los nueve Evas en Serie semimasacrados, se hallaban volando con los restos de un semidevorado Evangelion rojo. No pude más: sencillamente exploté, liberando toda aquella furia reprimida. Me olvidé de todo y de todos, y sentí que un nuevo poder se apoderaba de mí. No sé ni cómo, pero sentí a la vez un cosquilleo en mis hombros que los eventos futuros me indicarían debieron ser alas.

En ese instante el aire zumbó, una gigantesca lanza de dos puntas había descendido de los cielos y, ahora, la Lanza de Longinus se posaba a una distancia milimétrica de mi hipotético cuello. Justo en ese momento, una Unidad en Serie disparó una especie de cadena que se incrustó en mi mano, inmediatamente, otra cadena fue a parar en mi otra mano, y finalmente otra me atravesó los pies. El dolor que sentí no puede ser traducido en palabras, me dolió tanto que incluso ahora me pica mis cicatrices cuando lo recuerdo. Después de meditarlo al recordar todo eso, llegué a una conclusión bastante obvia: me estaban crucificando. Cuatro Evas blancos me agarraron de las alas y junto con los otros comenzaron a subir. En aquel entonces solo pude gritar, al mismo tiempo que resonaba un cántico en el cielo. Fue ahí cuando apareció una figura blanca gigantesca que tenía cierto parecido con cierta peli azul alguna vez conocí. En ese instante comenzó el Tercer Impacto.

Me levanté, no quería pensar en lo que vino después. Todos esos recuerdos me llenaban de frustración y enojo. Encerrado como estaba en mi autocompasión y el abandono de mi padre, no llegué a darme cuenta de las cosas que verdaderamente importaban. Cuanto daría por corregir esos errores. Por saber todo lo que me había perdido, o no había comprendido.

Basta.

Ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones. Ni aunque lo deseara con todo mi ser, ellos podrían volver. Ya lo había intentado una vez, algunos días después del cataclismo, pero ahora ellos eran quienes tenían la última palabra, y, al parecer, se encontraban muy a gusto en esa pseudofelicidad en la que estaban inmersos, ya que nadie volvió. No podía culparlos. Yo, muy probablemente, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Cuando volví en mí, me encontré caminando por la devastada ciudad; la verdad es que era la primera vez que salía del Geofront en bastante tiempo. La fortaleza había probado ser verdaderamente autosuficiente.

Curiosamente, no toda la fortaleza resultó vaporizada por la explosión de energía causada por mi "resurgimiento". Al parecer, la energía se concentró justo encima mío, con lo que algunos lugares subterráneos de la fortaleza resultaron relativamente indemnes; si a eso se le suma que justo ahí se guardaba gran parte de las provisiones de emergencia, combinado con lo que pude reunir de los refugios cercanos, tuve la suficiente comida para sobrevivir hasta este momento. Sólo salía de vez en cuando para mantener la cordura. Por último, juzguen ustedes cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el sistema operativo principal de MAGGIE aun seguía funcionando, de seguro por ser un computador biológico.

Oh, sí. Pude llegar a comprender a MAGGIE bastante bien gracias a los apuntes de su creadora, la doctora Naoko, madre de Ritsuko según sabía. Esto sin embargo, me llevó la totalidad de los 3 años después del Tercer Impacto.

Pronto me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, una vez dejé esos pensamientos: vi la fachada de mi escuela al frente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba ahí. Sin más pensarlo, entré y mis pies me llevaron automáticamente al aula 707.

Dando una mirada alrededor, pude verificar que estaba bastante demolida. Al parecer la onda que produjo el Tercer Impacto remeció hasta los cimientos de la estructura.

De repente noté algo tirado en el suelo, escondido entre los escombros. Curioso me asomé, y descubrí una cámara de video.

Kensuke. Aquel otaku que, junto con Touji, fue mi mejor amigo. Jamás pude entender su afición a los Evas; me era algo absolutamente incomprensible que soñara con ser piloto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era un chico bastante alegre, muy divertido, y también pervertido: recuerdo todo el dinero que sacó vendiendo las fotos de Asuka en traje de baño; que me acogió desde que llegué, incluso después del encontronazo con Touji.

Touji. Ese chico impulsivo y atlético que de un puñetazo me introdujo a la triste realidad que era mi mundo. El mismo chico que, después de que lo salvara, me pidió que lo golpeara para "estar a mano" Desde ahí fuimos inseparables. Pervertido, impulsivo, arrogante, y hasta machista si se quiere, pero jamás cobarde. Afrontó casi con entereza la maldición de ser piloto a cambio de darle tratamiento a su hermana quien fuera lastimada en la primera batalla que tuve a bordo del EVA-01. Hecho que lo llevaría a la muerte a manos de su propia Unidad.

Recordaba muy bien ese día. Touji había sido seleccionado piloto del EVA-03. El mismo Eva que resultó ser un ángel que se reveló a si mismo durante la prueba de activación en Matsuhiro, y que rehusé a atacar, lo que hizo que el bastardo de mi padre usara el Dummy Plug, que, sí, acabó con el ángel, pero también acabó con Touji. El muchacho no sobrevivió. Todo fue mi culpa. De haberme atrevido a atacar, lo habría rescatado con vida, pude haberlo salvado. Otra muerte causada por mí.

Porque era mi culpa y nada más que mi culpa el que hubiera muerto, porque de haber atacado, habría tenido la oportunidad de inmovilizar al ángel para luego sacar a Touji de ahí, pero no, tuve que ser un cobarde justo en ese momento, no impedí que ese bastardo activara el Dummy Plug, sólo me remití a rogarle que se detuviera. Quizá, si lo hubiera deseado, el mismo Eva hubiera podido detener el sistema. De todas formas ya era tarde para eso.

A pesar de todo, sonreí un poco. Por unos pequeños instantes, me sentí como un típico chico en una típica escuela con verdaderos amigos. Por unos instantes conocí de compañerismo, bromas de mal gusto y videojuegos. Escenas típicas de la vida de un adolescente promedio para uno que de ninguna manera lo era.

Salí del edificio y continué caminando. A ese paso iba a estar fuera de la ciudad en poco tiempo si es que no daba la vuelta; cuando lo hice, la silueta de una casa llamó mi atención.

Era la casa de Rei.

Sonreí tristemente. Rei fue siempre un misterio durante mi vida en NERV. Esa chica peli azul siempre me había caído bien a pesar de ser prácticamente… como era como la llamaba Asuka… ah sí: una muñeca. Pero desde siempre busqué protegerla.

Como la vez que había llegado al Geofront, cuando ocurrió el terremoto ese causado por el ángel. Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces a aquella muchacha malherida que estaba dispuesta a subirse a mi Eva para pelear contra el ángel. Al verla tan débil, tan frágil, pero con todas las intenciones de hacer esa locura, algo se movió en mi ser. Si decidí subir al gigante morado en ese momento, fue para evitarle esa carga.

Después, otro recuerdo vino a mi mente, uno que hizo que toda mi sangre subiera a mi cabeza: la primera vez que pisé la casa de Rei. Jamás me esperé lo que ocurriría, inocentemente entré ya que la puerta estaba abierta, llego y noto aquellos lentes, los agarros, curioso de saber a quién le pertenecían, cuando de repente aparece ella con solo una toalla que ni siquiera la cubría bien. Me sentí tan ofuscado que no supe cómo demonios reaccionar y aún más cuando se puso delante mío. No hacía más que disculparme, pero ella no me escuchaba, se acercó más y parecía querer quitarme los lentes de la mano. Y debido a una serie de hechos desafortunados, torpemente caí sobre ella ¡y la toalla salió volando! Y no es que Rei tuviera mal cuerpo, todo lo contrario, era bellísima. Caí sobre ella mirándole a los ojos, y tan concentrado estaba en que mi vista se quedara solamente AHÍ, que no noté en donde estaba apoyada mi mano. Solo después que una inexpresiva Rei me preguntara si me iba a quedar ahí todo el día, mis cinco sentidos volvieron a funcionar y descubrí que sentía algo muy suave, cálido y con una pequeña punta: mi mano había caído en una MUY mala posición. Me levanté esperando una cachetada que nunca vino, abrí los ojos sorprendido para encontrarme a una desnuda Rei que se cambiaba enfrente mío sin ninguna vergüenza. Eso me sacó fuera de balance. Aún tiemblo cuando pienso qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido yo sino otro quien hubiese encontrado la puerta semi-abierta en ese momento, alguien con… menos escrúpulos.

Como sea, esa era otra cosa que me había llamado la atención: la inexpresividad de Rei. No era que no tuviera sentimientos, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlos.

Ejemplo de ello era aquella vez que casi da su vida por mi cuando, estúpidamente, fallé el primer ataque contra el quinto ángel. Unos minutos antes, ella me había dicho que no me pasaría nada, que ella me cubriría, que piloteaba al EVA porque no tenía nada más. No necesité ni siquiera ajustamiento para el siguiente disparo. Un tiro preciso justo en el centro mientras el ángel estaba distraído friendo a Rei fue todo lo que se necesitó para acabarlo. Asustado bajé rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba los restos del cíclope azul. Desesperado, abrí la compuerta, no me importó siquiera que la manija estuviese al rojo vivo, ni que me quemara al menor contacto, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era sacarla de ahí a como dé lugar. Al fin conseguí abrir la compuerta, y, para mi alivio, Rei estaba con vida, aturdida, pero con vida. En ese instante no pude soportarlo más. Lloré. Al parecer Rei se sintió curiosa por este hecho, ya que solo atinó a preguntarle el por qué lloraba. Cuando alcancé a responderle, ella se quedó un tanto avergonzada y me confesó que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Le pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente: le pedí que sonriera. Esa sonrisa fue espectacular en un rostro tan fino y frío como lo era el de Rei. Había hecho que todo hubiera valido la pena.

Recuerdos de la peli azul vinieron a mi mente. No sabía cómo, pero había podido entrar en esa dura coraza que Rei había construido a su alrededor. Ella se ablandó, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a ser más… ¿humana? Si ese es el término correcto, lo desconozco, pero es el único que se me viene a la mente.

Ignoro si mi "padre" se había enterado o no de este hecho. Hubiera sido divertido haber visto su expresión de haberse enterado. Pero la muchacha me había querido. Prueba suficiente de ello fue lo que pasó minutos antes de autodestruirse con el Eva-00 cuando el 16avo se metió dentro de ella. Ahí murió Rei para mí, a pesar de haberla visto viva dos días después.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar los cuerpos sin almas de Rei flotando en una ¿pecera? llena de LCL después de un viaje hacia los más profundos y oscuros secretos de NERV cortesía de Ritsuko. Aquellos cuerpos tenían rostros felices, pacíficos y hasta curiosos, expresiones que solo había visto una vez cada una en el rostro de Rei. Ahí descubrí toda la verdad acerca de la chica, como su falta de emotividad o su nulo tacto social, entre otras cosas.

Después Ritsuko activó un botón. El escenario cambió drásticamente. Los antes serenos rostros de las Reis convulsionaron en una única mueca de dolor y sufrimiento antes de desintegrarse en un ahora rojo LCL.

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso realmente fue chocante.

Me encontré de nuevo merodeando con rumbo desconocido hasta para mí mismo.

Por el camino escuché unas pisadas. Me detuve. El Tercer Impacto eliminó todo vestigio de vida humana, pero no fue así con los animales, que se volvieron salvajes en menos de una semana. Ahora, el hambre los había vuelto locos.

Sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron, pero los que lo hicieron eran totalmente peligrosos. No ayudaba el que me hubiera metido en un callejón. Aguzé más el oído. Oí que se acercaban. Me habían olido.

Como lo pensé, una jauría de perros rabiosos, y de seguro hambrientos, vino a mi encuentro. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me rodearon. Todos se agazaparon. Pude ver la locura del hambre que llameaba en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

Y justo cuando dieron el salto, salieron despedidos. Una nueva ola naranja se elevó hasta empujarlos contra las paredes, con tal fuerza que acabaron despedazándose contra estas.

Me quedé parado mientras presenciaba el sangriento espectáculo. Una vez todo hubo acabado y el silencio reinó, seguí caminando.

Una de las reglas que aprendí en este nuevo mundo de tinieblas era la ley del cazador. Matar o morir. La vida volvía a ser salvaje, así que necesité adaptarme para sobrevivir mientras averiguaba la verdad. Más de una vez jaurías de perros, hordas de gatos y ratones lograron entrar al Geo-Front. Al principio me defendía con palos y fierros caídos, pero estos, aparte de ser muy lentos, solo me daban para abarcarlos momentáneamente, siempre lograban huir.

No habría logrado sobrevivir de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

El Tercer Impacto me había quitado muchas cosas, pero me había dejado algo a cambio: un alma.

Un año y medio después del cataclismo, luego de una nueva incursión -sin éxito- por MAGGIE, me senté a descansar la mente. De repente, un fortísimo terremoto remeció la fortaleza entera. Vi que una pila de escombros enormes me iba a caer encima.

Ahora no había mano gigante de Eva que me salvara.

Solo pude sentir frustración. Al final no lo había logrado. Una vez más todo el rencor que tenía dentro vino hacia mí. Grité de rabia y cerré los ojos esperando el final. Cuando no sentí nada, los abrí de nuevo solo para darme cuenta de que una enorme barrera hexagonal estaba justo encima mío, evitando que los escombros me aplastaran; éstos solo se hicieron a un lado. De la sorpresa, me desconcentré y el muro desapareció. Sencillamente no me explicaba de donde había salido ese campo A.T.

No fue sino hasta que un día, uno de tantos recuerdos me vino a la mente. Mi "batalla" con Kaworu. Esa fue la más corta, pero de hecho que la más extenuante de todas las batallas que tuve. Entre mis sentimientos entreverados, las palabras complejas y la batalla con el EVA-02, una imagen me llegó. En un momento en que el Eva rojo se descuidó, mi cuchillo fue a dar contra Kaworu, pero me encontré con que él también poseía un escudo A.T. "Si, así es como lo llaman ustedes los lilim, esta es la luz de mi alma, un territorio sagrado que nadie puede profanar. Ustedes también tienen uno, es la barrera que encierra todas las mentes, lo que los aleja unos de otros"

Mi alma. Esas dos palabras no hubieran significado mucho para mí, si no fuera por la gran capacidad ofensiva y defensiva que proporcionaba. Me tomó bastante tiempo, cerca de medio año, aprender a proyectar esa protección que, aunque no me libraba de algo muy potente - cosa solamente humana, ahora extinta - , era perfecta para los animales.

Un conjunto de departamentos saltó a mi vista al doblar una esquina. Me paré de repente, sorprendido de haber encontrado el camino tan rápido en medio de la pila de escombros.

Así que al final, mis pies me habían querido llevar ahí.

Tuve que serenarme, de lo contrario me habría partido justo al poner un pie en el lobby. Subí las escaleras lentamente. Al parecer la onda de choque había respetado aquel edificio. Subí y subí hasta detenerme junto a una puerta con la cerradura ya oxidada. Entré con miedo y cerrando los ojos.

"Esto debe ser una maldita broma"

Todo estaba intacto: la mesa, los sillones, los cuartos. Revisé una por una las habitaciones, también hurgé en las neveras y descubrí el cadáver de un pingüino. Era de esperarse, pero eso no significaba que fuese menos doloroso.

Luego de enterrar los restos de Pen-Pen, fui a mi habitación. Si no contábamos el polvo, estaba exactamente igual a como la dejé, incluso mi viejo S-DAT seguía ahí.

Me recosté en mi cama un momento. No había estado ahí en 3 años, sin embargo, sentí como si no hubiese pasado ni un día. Cerré los ojos y casi pude escuchar de nuevo el alegre tararear de Misato y los gritos de Asuka pidiéndole -ordenándole- que se calle.

Acostado, no tardé en quedar flotando a la deriva en mis pensamientos.

Misato definitivamente no era lo que se llamaría responsable desde todo punto de vista, con una sola excepción: cuando se transformaba de esa adorable y aparentemente ingenua chica de veintitantos años en la Mayor Katsuragi, responsable táctica de NERV. Ahí era diferente: de alegre, despreocupada y holgazana se convertía en alguien capaz de dar órdenes críticas en cuestión de milisegundos y con una gran cabeza fría para decidir lo mejor para el destino de la humanidad.

La Misato hogareña, era… otro cantar. Diablos, si a veces hasta parecía que Asuka y yo éramos más maduros. Sin embargo, fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuve, claro, si no contábamos el alma de mi madre que estuvo encerrada en el EVA.

Con Asuka las cosas habían sido diferentes. Tenía aun muchos asuntos que arreglar con ella, personalmente. Lo haría a la hora que nos reuniéramos, en el infierno.

Hora que no estaba lejos de cumplirse.

Agarré mi S-DAT y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lo estrellé contra el suelo. El estallido significaba la despedida definitiva de aquel niño que solo se auto compadecía a sí mismo.

Por último agarré mi viejo chelo y comienzé a tocar. Al parecer el estuche lo había protegido de la corrosión y los insectos, ya que sonaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Toqué y toqué durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tardé un poco en reconocer la canción como la misma que toqué aquel día en que Asuka me diera mi primer "beso", si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. Cuando acabé de tocar tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lentamente me acerqué a la terraza, con cierta hoja todavía en la mano. Desviando mi mirada puede observar otro papel encima de la mesa, salvado de corroerse debido a que un tazón de cristal había caído convenientemente encima de él. Me acerqué y lo leí. Era una carta de Misato dirigida a Makoto. Meneé la cabeza. "Ya veo de donde sacaste tanta información Misato" me dije "hasta donde llegan ciertos hombres por amor"

Y ahí estaba yo, apoyado en el barandal de mi balcón. El pequeño trozo de papel sacado del Geo-front apoyado contra mí.

Finalmente podría descansar en paz. Con este último dato se completaba el rompecabezas que había sido NERV. Ya no había ni un solo secreto que no conociera. Todos ellos habían estado guardados en las cartas que el bastardo y Futyusuki se escribían o en la MAGGIE.

Arrugué el papel y lo tiré. Así que todo eso sólo para ser una suerte de dios. Mi padre definitivamente había sido el más grande bastardo de todos los tiempos. En esa carta a Fuyutsuki estaba todo.

"…Conoce el plan profesor, necesitamos al EVA-01, la lanza y Rei para obtener nuestro impacto, después de eso, una vez acabado, podremos lograr lo que nos trajo hasta aquí; Dios, los humanos y todos los seres vivos se volverán uno y yo…"

¿Matar a toda la raza humana nada más para ser el dios de un planeta vacío? Era difícil creer que una de las mejores mentes de NERV fuese tan idiota, pero qué más podría explicar semejante abominación. "Una mente torcida" me dije. En definitiva, nada lo explicaba mejor.

Pero bueno, todo eso pronto sería pasado.

Recuerdos de todo tipo invadieron mi mente: batallas, salidas, risas, llantos, toques, techos conocidos y desconocidos.

Lentamente me paré en el barandal y estiré los brazos. Mi tarea estaba hecha y ya podía ir a la tumba tranquilo. Hora de reunirme con Asuka, Misato y… mi madre.

"Mamá" susurré antes de dar un último paso, el paso que me libraría de todo. Ya no estaba huyendo, nada más estaba… acelerando las cosas.

"Ahí voy" fue lo último que salió de la boca del Tercer Elegido antes de cerrar los ojos.

La sonrisa jamás se le fue del rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta caída está resultando demasiado larga.

.

Notas del Autor (conocida también como la sección que todo el mundo se salta y en la que el autor se queda hablando al aire)

Y eso fue el primer capítulo. Lo sé, aun faltan pulir ciertas cosas, especialmente en la parte de redacción, pero era ahora o nunca. Esta historia ha estado en mi mente casi cerca de un año y ya tenía que ver la luz. Como podrán apreciar, el tema en sí no es novedoso. Yep, conozco unas cuatro historias y una obra de arte que trabajan la misma temática, pero creo tener algo original según vayan avanzando los capítulos. Al menos, un refresco a este tipo de historas que se escriben desde que el fic de Evangelion se formó como tal.

Con respecto a Shiji, como se dijo una vez, si el Tercer Impacto no te cambia, nada lo hará. Tampoco será lo opuesto empero. Este nuevo mundo le traerá más de un nuevo problema. A una parte de él cuanto menos. En cuanto a los demás, se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.

No estoy muy seguro con cuanta frecuencia pueda traer nuevos capítulos, pero no soy alguien que deje las cosas a medias, así que mientras haya alguien que le guste esto, yo seguiré pa'lante.

Y eso sería todo. Muy buenas, y hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


	2. Deja-Vu

CAPÍTULO 2: DEJA VU

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Con cuidado me puse de pie. Me sentía todo agarrotado. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Era… todo. El color, la brisa, el aire, no eran los mismos. Me sobresalté al ver un árbol. Me sobresalté aún más cuando escuché el trinar de un pájaro. Mis sentidos me decían algo que no procesaba, me decían que había vida y en abundancia y mi cerebro respondía que eso era imposible. "No puedo estar en el paraíso" me dije "supuestamente destrozamos "ángeles" hace poco".

Miré alrededor confirmando que ese no era el paraíso, este entorno era más… urbano. Detrás mío se encontraba una estación de trenes y arriba de eso… 3 simples palabras me confirmaron lo que en un principio había sospechado y luego temido: Estación de Tokyo-3.

Estaba en el infierno.

Observando un poco más abajo pude ver un sobre manila con unas cuantas hojas desparramadas por el suelo. La única palabra escrita ahí hizo que abriera bastante los ojos. "Ven". A su costado había una foto mía de cuando tenía 14 años.

Yep, esto era el infierno.

Cuando me agaché para recoger el sobre, me fijé en mis brazos y ahí sí que pegué un grito. Me incorporé rápidamente con el sobre en la mano y me puse a examinarme bajo el reflejo de la luna de la estación. Tenía exactamente el mismo cuerpo de hace 3 años. Ya no tenía ni la mirada ni la fuerza que había desarrollado a fuerza de sobrevivir a un mundo post-apocalíptico. Mi yo de esa edad era de hecho bastante flaco.

Esto tenía sin duda que ser un sueño, no encontraba ninguna otra respuesta.

Mis divagaciones fueron cortadas cuando de repente vi a la última persona que hubiese esperado ver: Rei. Esos ojos rojos me miraron por 2 segundos antes de desvanecerse.

Fue ahí cuando una ráfaga de aire me alertó del peligro.

Rodé por el suelo al tiempo que instintivamente activaba mi campo A.T, lo que me salvó de los escombros que estaban yendo contra mí. Un poco más atrás estaba el responsable de todo aquello: El tercer Ángel.

Varios VTOL lo rodearon al tiempo que le disparaban con todo lo que tenían.

Algo en mi cerebro hizo clic al terminar de entender lo que veía, y a nada estuve de desmayarme, de no haber sido por cierto auto que apareció en medio de la nada y el que una voz dolorosamente familiar me dijese: "Perdón por llegar tarde"

Infierno, sueño, ya qué más daba.

Esa era exactamente la misma Misato que recordaba.

Subí corriendo al auto y la abracé, llorando un poco sobre su hombro al liberar parte de la emoción que se derramó en mí al verla luego de tres años de absoluta soledad. Si bien a Misato eso la tomó desprevenida, no impidió que cerrara la puerta y arrancara el auto a todo lo que daba.

"Ya, está bien" me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la cabeza. "A mí también me hubiese gustado hacer eso la primera vez que vi uno" la escuché susurrar.

Me serené a los pocos segundos y traté de acomodarme lo mejor que pude en un auto que va a 180.

Misiles, torretas y bombas le caían al ángel, pero estaba claro que nada le haría efecto. Otro recuerdo me revoloteó en la cabeza.

"La mina N2" grité "Misato, tenemos que cubrirnos"

"¡Mierda! Un momento, ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de la bomba N2?" me preguntó ella, mitad alarmada, mitad suspicaz, mientras cogía unos binoculares y miraba al cielo.

"Ehh, larga historia" dije queriendo salirme por la tangente. Yo y mi maldita bocota.

La pelimorada sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba los binoculares "después me lo cuentas, de todas formas, tienes razón; hay que cubrirnos"

Suspiré. Iba a tener que inventarme una excusa muy buena para explicarlo; Misato no era de las que se podían quedar con la duda.

Nos pusimos a cubierto detrás de un inmenso edificio mientras veíamos que los VTOL se retiraban y luego uno dejaba caer la bomba. Si bien la explosión fue tremenda, ésta vez el auto salió mejor librado.

"Gracias Shinji-kun" me dijo Misato cuando nos pusimos en marcha "un momento más y no sé si el auto hubiese sobrevivido y eso que recién he pagado doce cuotas"

"Sí, sí, de nada Misato-san" Aun no había entrado en confianza con ella, así que parecía la forma más adecuada de llamarla.

"Solo Misato está bien" Sonreí, la misma Misato de siempre. "Pero aún así me tienes que contar lo de la mina"

"Bueno, verás…"

Para mi grandísima fortuna, el ¿celular? de Misto sonó en ese momento.

"Aló… sí… Aquí está conmigo… ¡Por supuesto que está bien!... sí, sí… Ok, Katsuragi fuera"

La miré un poco confundido, a juzgar por el tono de voz, la que llamó fue Ritsuko.

"Sólo quieren asegurarse de que aún estamos enteros"

"Bueno, si sólo es eso…"

Misato me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Algo me decía que le estaba empezando a caer bien.

Me hice el dormido, con lo que el silencio se hizo presente en el auto durante más de 10 minutos; la pregunta al parecer olvidada de momento.

"Has estado muy callado" dijo de repente Misato

"¿Eh?"

"¿No quieres preguntarme qué era esa cosa o qué rayos pasa aquí o algo así?"

Pero claro. Tenía que actuar mejor o de lo contrario… mejor ni pensarlo.

"Ehh" pensé una excusa "pensé que no me lo dirías"

"Mmph, buena respuesta. En fin, lo que acabas de ver es lo que denominamos "Ángeles"" me dio una breve explicación Misato.

"Ah, ok"

"No eres muy conversador ¿verdad Shinji?"

"Es sólo que estoy con la cabeza en otro lado"

"Ya, no es fácil digerir estas cosas a la primera" añadió comprensiva Misato "Ahh, casi lo olvido" dijo antes de sacar un pequeño manual de su cartera y entregármelo "Asegúrate de leerlo y recordarlo, después de todo, desde ahora trabajas con nosotros".

La única reacción que recibió de mí fue un asentimiento y el guardar el libro. Eso podía esperar.

"Mira Shinji, ya casi estamos" la escuché decir después de otro prolongado silencio.

Miré por donde me indica y, en efecto, nos estábamos acercando a la fortaleza. Si bien mantenía la cabeza serena de momento, sabía que por dentro tenía más dudas existenciales que cuando pisé por primera vez este lugar.

Mejor distraerse un poco de eso.

Y entonces, cuando bajábamos al Geo-Front, llegó otra sorpresa.

"Wow" grité verdaderamente asombrado. Misato lo habría atribuido al hecho de ver algo así por primera vez, y la verdadera razón no andaba muy lejos: la fortaleza estaba más…moderna.

Por un lado y por el otro veía trenes que no tenían ruedas sino que parecían estar suspendidos a una corta distancia de los rieles. Cuando bajamos, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, y a la última, la pelimorada pasó su tarjeta por una rejilla, haciendo que esta se abriese también.

Una vez dentro, y ya sabiendo que Misato se iba a perder, me puse disimuladamente delante de ella y, después de dejar que diéramos una vuelta, comencé a guiarla sin que se diera cuenta, dado que ésta estaba intentando recordar por donde era el camino. Afortunadamente, las cosas aquí dentro no habían cambiado de lugar.

Seguimos bajando hasta el piso veintiocho, donde recordaba que la doctora nos había atajado. No había mucho allí salvo una especie de motor sumergido en un estanque de algo rojizo. Creo que le llaman líquido refrigerante, podría equivocarme. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de quién era la forma femenina que estaba buceando debajo del artefacto.

"Ritsuko" le llamó Misato por encima de mi hombro.

La doctora regresó a la superficie y, secándose, se puso una bata de laboratorio.

"Llegas tarde" murmuró fríamente Ritsuko "por otro lado no tanto como yo esperaba".

"Ya ves que sí sé cómo moverme por aquí Rits" Misato le sacó la lengua. Qué maduro.

"¿En serio te tengo que recordar la situación en la que estamos?" suspiró Ritsuko ante su comportamiento infantil "¿Así que este es el chico?" le preguntó refiriéndose a mí.

"Sí" dijo alegre Misato "de acuerdo al Instituto Marduk, él es el Tercer Elegido".

Ritsuko también parecía la misma. La tez blanca, el lunar en la mejilla, la cabellera rubia -que sabía que era falsa- y la bata de laboratorio.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy la directora de la primera división de ciencias del proyecto E, Akagi Ritsuko"

"Mucho gusto, doctora Akagi"

"Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos" comentó Misato, acto seguido todos bajamos.

A estas alturas ya sabía lo que venía: El ángel, Misato, Geo-front, Ritsuko. Ya había vivido todo esto antes. Pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?, ¿por qué había… regresado? Si se suponía que debía morir cuando me tiré del balcón. ¿Sería este un castigo eterno?, ¿mi castigo por desafiar y destruir seres divinos?, ¿seguir sufriendo dolor y la pérdida de las personas que más amaba?

El final del ascensor marcó también el fin de mis pensamientos, de momento. Todo lo que me restaba hacer era seguir actuando a ver si descubría qué demonios ocurría aquí.

Al salir del ascensor, subimos a un bote que nos llevó por un buen trecho a través de la misma agua roja del piso de arriba. Nos detuvimos en un sitio poco iluminado.

Cuando se hizo la luz, allí estaba.

Ante mi rostro la Unidad 01, mi unidad, me miraba apagada y aparentemente pasiva. Mi cabeza era un remolino, tanto que apenas oí a Ritsuko explicándome lo que veía, y no ayudó que después una fría voz le siguiese.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo fríamente Gendo Ik- Rokubungi.

Ahí estaba. El ser que había odiado a muerte desde hacía 3 años, el ser, ya que no se le podía llamar humano, que me había condenado a una vida de penurias, que en su ambición se había llevado al mundo entero al abismo y a mí, dejado en un mundo estéril.

Entiendo que la decisión final fue mía, pero él fue la mecha que había originado todo ello.

Una sonrisa fría asomó por su rostro "Muévanse"

Misato se alarmó ante esas palabras. Pude escucharla discutir con Ritsuko, aunque lo cierto es que las escuchaba lejos. Muy lejos.

Razones para odiarlo se acumularon en mi cerebro y un dolor sordo se formó en mi garganta, librándose en forma de un gruñido que fue más un rugido.

"3 AÑOS" finalmente salió todo lo que le quería decir desde hacía TIEMPO "3 AÑOS EN LOS QUE ESTUVE TOTALMENTE SOLO POR TU CULPA GRANDÍSIMO BASTARDO, NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE HE SUFRIDO, TODO LO QUE HE PASADO POR TU ESTUPIDEZ DEL T…" me paré de repente, sudando frío debido al fatal error que estuve a punto de cometer.

Buscando tiempo para pensar, miré a mi alrededor. Misato me veía con ojos como platos, al igual que una veintena de técnicos más de donde pude distinguir los rostros de Maya, Aoba y Makoto; Ritsuko se veía un poco molesta e incómoda a la vez, tanto que al posar mi mirada sobre ella, ésta volteó la cara.

Regresé mi mirada al comandante. Éste permaneció imperturbable.

"Necesitamos que pilotees al Evangelion, Shinji" Ritsuko se había recompuesto un poco y parecía estar intentando persuadirme "eres el único que puede hacerlo".

"Así que para esto me has llamado" seguí con la mirada fija en él a pesar de saber demasiado bien la respuesta "sólo porque puedo serte útil" mi voz iba subiendo otra vez de grado.

Nos miraros fijamente durante unos minutos. Esto no tenía ningún sentido, sin embargo…

Suspiré. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Ya todo había acabado y volvía a comenzar. Otra vez de nuevo al sufrimiento, al temor a morir o a perder a un ser querido.

Y no podía ser un sueño. Había caído de una altura de 10 pisos lo que significaba muerte segura. Ergo, solo restaba la opción de que esto fuera real. Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

Al pensarlo un poco mejor, advertí lo que esto significaba: Recomenzar. Volver a empezar. Corregir errores. En mí estaba todo el conocimiento- o eso esperaba dado lo que había visto hasta ahora- sólo quedaba hacer bien las cosas.

Eso me animó de súbito. Si era un sueño, entonces no habría problema. Pero si esto era verdad… Qué tontería. Estaba claro que esto no era real. Era una fantasía enferma que no sabía cuánto duraría, pero que iba a aprovechar al máximo. No pude evitar emocionarme. Tenía allá afuera un ángel que iba a pagar por lo que su especie había hecho. Y si aun estaba dentro de esta fantasía por algo más de tiempo, lo mismo pasaría con el bastardo. Y no los iba a dejar escapar. ¡O no, no, no, no!

"El tercer elegido es inservible" la voz del bastardo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad "traigan a Rei"

"Pero está malherida" escuché a un contrariado Futyusuki.

"Aún está viva" fue toda respuesta que el viejo recibió.

Me quedé de piedra al escucharlos. Con un poco de dificultad pude intuir lo que había pasado: esos "no" los dije en voz alta. De haber estado de mejor humor me habría reído de eso, pero ahora solo esperaba haber dicho esos "no" y nada más en voz alta. La sorpresa me hizo tardar un poco en reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hice, ya era tarde. Una camilla con una maltrecha Rei se acercaba.

El terremoto que esperaba se hizo presente en el Geo-front. Rei al querer incorporarse se cayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo, dio contra mis brazos, ya que había corrido hacia donde estaba ella incluso antes de iniciarse el sismo. La miré. Tan frágil, tan delicada, tan…Rei. Eso me hizo recordar la razón por la que más odiaba a mi padre, y por la que había aceptado pilotear el EVA. "Descansa Rei" susurré mientras inconscientemente registraba que le pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Y entonces ocurrió. Una gigantesca viga y algo de escombros cayeron encima de nosotros dos. Una persona normal se habría agachado, movido de allí, por último hacer un ademán inútil de protección con su cuerpo ante semejante escena. Yo por mi parte, tan solo miré al EVA.

Y tal como lo esperaba, el EVA respondió. Su brazo se activó por sí solo, protegiéndonos a mí y a Rei de una muerte segura. Podía ver sin ver los rostros anonadados de todos los técnicos, Ritsuko y Misato incluídas. Yo por mi parte…

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo viejo bastardo sin corazón de siempre" volteé hacia ese remedo de hombre. "Está bien" dije finalmente "pilotearé".

Solo hubo un asentimiento y, llamando la atención del resto de técnicos que aún seguían en trance – la activación repentina del EVA más el hecho de que haya tratado así al "comandante" debió haber sido demasiado para ellos –dio instrucciones de que me guiaran rápidamente a la cabina, al tiempo que retiraban el líquido refrigerante del Eva.

Diablos, hacía tanto que no había estado allí. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Sentí un poco de vértigo cuando una máquina me elevó hasta la espina dorsal del Eva y suavemente me depositó ahí.

Inmediatamente vino el LCL, exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Fingí aguantar el aire hasta que me dieron la orden de inhalarlo. El primer respiro fue como respirar vida. Tenía un sabor medio cuproso, lo que se entendía ya que era la sangre de…

Mal momento para recordar eso.

"Doctora, los sensores indican patrones anormales en el estómago"

"Es normal, es la primera vez que está en contacto con el LCL" se dirigió a mí "cálmate un poco Shinji, en seguida te acostumbrarás"

"Ya" fue toda mi respuesta. De las que me estaba librando.

"Conexión del nervio A10 funcionando"

"Configurando el japonés como idioma de comando"

"Todos los contactos iniciales funcionan bien"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sentí como mi EVA y yo nos sincronizamos.

Lo primero que sentí fue calor. Definitivamente calor. Confortante. O quizá era idea mía dado que sabía que mi madre estaba ahí.

""Mamá, he vuelto"".

Las luces que habían llenado la cabina fueron reemplazadas por una única vista al exterior, tan clara como si fuese la mía propia.

"S-Sincronización al 68%" escuché tartamudear a Maya. Je, sí, creo que ese fue mi último registro. Afuera era todo un lío de voces por el súbito anuncio. Se podría decir que era un novato con talento.

""Me pregunto cómo estarás mamá"" una vez más pensé en quien sabía estaba ahí dentro.

""¿Eh?"" escuché una voz, una voz femenina.

""¿Qué fue eso?""

""¿Shinji?""

Ésta vez sí reconocí la voz, solo la había escuchado una vez, pero había sido suficiente para arraigarla en mi memoria. Sin embargo, carecía de toda lógica. Pero vamos, a estas alturas…

""¿Ma-mamá?"" me atreví a preguntar.

""¿Shinji eres tú?"" una voz me respondió dentro del EVA.

Y eso refuerza mi teoría. Esta era una fantasía que mi mente estaba produciendo, cómo o por qué, no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que mi madre, MI MADRE, estaba ahí, hablando conmigo. Al diablo las causas.

""Pero mira que grande que estás"" la voz de mamá también denotaba una emoción que se aproximaba al llanto. ""La última vez que te vi tenías 3 años y ahora…"" su voz fue decreciendo constantemente hasta que fue casi un susurro.

De repente, varias imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza: Futyusuki con el cabello de color; el bastardo de joven, o eso suponía; una señora de cabello morado ondulado con una joven de cabello negro y una peca en el ojo; otra señora, también de cabello rojo, con un notable embarazo; finalmente un bebé de no más de un año, al cual consolaba con unas manos que no eran mías. Ahí lo entendí: eran los recuerdos de mi madre.

Espera…

Ay no.

""¿¡Pero qué te pasó!?"" la voz de mi madre me lo decía todo. Ella también había visto en mis pensamientos.

"DESPEGUE"

El vacío en mi estómago solo me confirmó que íbamos directamente hacia la superficie.

Antes que pudiera decir o pensar algo más, me encontré cara a… lo que sea… con el ángel.

"¿Cómo lo sientes Shinji?" Apenas escuché la voz de Ritsuko por el monitor.

Por toda respuesta abrí y cerré las manos un par de veces al tiempo que mi homólogo morado gigante también lo hacía. Se oyeron sonidos de exclamación.

"De momento, concéntrate en caminar"

Obediente, di un paso, y otro, y otro, y luego un salto ya que estuve a punto de ser atropellado por el ángel que se acercó a una velocidad de vértigo.

"Increíble" hasta la misma Ritsuko se había quedado sin palabras.

""Ya me gustaría contarte todo lo que me ha pasado pero ahora esa cosa grande y fea viene hacia nosotros, así que ¿lo podemos dejar para después?""

""De acuerdo"" la voz de mi madre me lleno de confianza ""tranquilo amor, ya nunca estarás solo""

Esas últimas palabras pudieron más que yo. Las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos desde que la escuché hablar ahora salían en un verdadero llanto de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras que tanto me habían hecho falta.

"El piloto está ¿llorando?" la voz de Makoto me llegó aun lejana.

"El pobre ya se dio cuenta de la situación en la que está" Misato como siempre sacándome de problemas "Shinji mantén la calma y confía en nosotros, todo va a salir bien"

Solamente asentí, ahora con más decisión que nunca. No podía fallarles y no lo iba a hacer.

Volví mi atención al ángel que ya estaba de nuevo peligrosamente cerca. Di un salto y caí sobre él, asestándole varios golpes sucesivos. De pronto un rodillazo me lanzó unos metros atrás.

Desgraciadamente, duele.

""¿Mamá cómo estás?"" pregunté preocupado de que mi madre también sintiera algún tipo de dolor.

""Tu tranquilo, sólo se siente una ligera especie de hormigueo aquí dentro""

"Ritsuko, no creo poder acabarlo a golpes ¿tengo algún arma?"

"En tu hombrera derecha tienes un cuchillo de vibración de moléculas, es tu arma más efectiva. Botón de tu mando derecho. En la cintura descansa una katana de titanio con filo de diamante, no lo pierdas. Botón de tu mando izquierdo. Y en el costado de tu pierna izquierda, un rifle con balas de uranio. Palanca a tu derecha. Tu energía la suministra un cable en tu espalda. De pasarle algo funcionarás 3 minutos más, luego te apagarás".

"Perfecto" Eso respondía la ligera incomodidad en la parte derecha de la cintura y parte izquierda de la pierna. Luego de eso, las cosas parecían seguir iguales.

De la hombrera saqué mi clásico cuchillo progresivo. Las otras armas podían esperar, lo mejor ahora era ir por lo seguro.

De súbito el ángel se volvió a acercar a una velocidad maldita, esta vez llegándome a dar un buen golpe.

Por poco y derribo una buena pila de edificios, hecho que me hizo recordar algo que había dejado totalmente de lado. La hermana de Touji.

"SHINJI, ATENTO" El grito de Misato me alertó justo a tiempo para evadir un rayo de energía cortesía del ángel.

"Concéntrate" fue la orden que recibí tanto dentro como fuera del EVA.

"¿Qué le pasa a este niño?" escuché de parte de Ritsuko "su sincronización se ha disparado al 85 por ciento, cosa que nunca habíamos visto de parte de Rei, pero sin entrenamiento no va a poder sacarle provecho" se le escuchaba frustrada " sin mencionar que cualquier golpe demasiado fuerte podría matarlo"

"Deje de darme ánimos doctora, que el canal de comunicación sigue abierto"

Estaba eufórico, cosa nada común cuando sabes que basta con un simple error para que se acabe el juego. Pasado mi segundo de desconcentración, centré mi atención en la batalla que libraba.

Me acerqué velozmente aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a él y le di varias estocadas antes de que me repeliera con su campo AT .

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté haciendo una imitación de sorpresa.

"Se llama campo AT, es una especie de barrera que protege al ángel. Tú también puedes generar uno, pero eso lleva práctica" Ritsuko de nuevo informando.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite saber?" la ironía fue más que evidente. Era mi "primera batalla" y los datos los tenía que pedir yo.

""Shinji…""

"¡Por el amor de Dios Shinji!" uy parece que la había enfadado "Eso lleva semanas de práctica, lo único que te pedimos es que sigas luchando como ya lo has hecho y sigas nuestras órdenes. Estás muy cerca"

Hasta ahora no había escuchado más orden que la de caminar. No es que los culpe, me las estaba arreglando bastante bien por mí mismo.

Igual no me sentía muy tranquilo. El ángel seguía derrumbando los edificios con cada paso que daba. ¿Y si en alguno de ellos…?

Fijé mi atención en un punto en particular. Ay no.

"Misato, me parece haber visto algo moverse por allá, algo humano" esta vez no era broma. De verdad había visto algo moverse por entre los escombros. Algo pequeño.

"Tranquilo Shinji, todos los ciudadanos están en estos momentos en los refugios. ¡Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer!"

Esquivo, salto, ataco, me alejo, por qué poco me agarra ese brazo, intentando alejarme del punto en cuestión. Si ninguna de esas embestidas me atrapó, fue en parte a que mi madre también me estaba ayudando, indicándome por dónde vendrían los golpes. Y mejor así, si esa cosa me agarraba, ya le podía decir adiós a un ojo.

"Cómo… demonios… lo… mato" pregunté jadeando un poco. Mi yo del pasado tenía menos resistencia de la que pensaba.

"¿Ves la esfera roja en el centro del ángel? Le llamamos núcleo. Lo destruyes, el ángel muere".

"Cosa roja al centro del ángel, entendido" Asentí. Aun así, no pude evitar pensar que deberían de habérmelo dicho antes.

El intercambio de golpes continuó, al igual que la destrucción de… bueno, de todo. Intentaba alejar al ángel de la zona, pero este solo cargaba y luego volvía. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa niña estaba por ahí, y si lo que había visto en esa cinta de mi primera batalla sucedía de nuevo…

Aproveché un momento de pausa para volver a traer el asunto.

"Por favor Misato, debe de haber algo que pueda sacarme de dudas acerca de lo que vi"

"Hagan un escaneo rápido con la cámara de calor" Ritsuko ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia "¡De todas las personas en la tierra, tenía que ser un niño!"

Al fin, luego de un par de minutos, logré poner entre el ángel y yo unos cuantos edificios de distancia.

"Tiene razón" la voz de Maya denotaba una clara sorpresa "Hay una pequeña fuente de calor con forma humana justo en el ...lobby del edificio que tienes al frente"

No puede ser ¿justo ahí?

Cuando volví la vista hacia el ángel, le vi cargando otro rayo… a mi dirección.

Maldita sea dos veces mi suerte.

"Doctora, ¿cómo se activa un campo A.T?"

"¡Ya te lo dije! Necesitas tiempo para…"

"¡No hay tiempo!"

"Tan solo… imagínalo. Es la mejor descripción que te puedo dar. Espera ¡¿No irás a…?!"

Demasiado lenta para una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo.

No me quedaba más que ir corriendo hacia él a todo lo que daba, aun con el riesgo de ser freído vivo.

""Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda""

""¡Shinji! ¡Esa boca!""

""Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos. ¡¿En serio mamá, en serio?!""

"¡No tiene caso Shinji, concéntrate en destruir al ángel" Ritsuko ya estaba que echaba espuma por la boca "¡Misato…"

"No te arriesgues mucho Shinji, sálvalo si es que puedes, pero te aseguro que salvarás más vidas si ese monstruo cae"

No necesité oír más. De un salto llegué a la altura del ángel y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, desplegué tal campo AT que el disparo se volvió en su contra.

"¡Lo sentí, es algo increíble!" exclamé tratando de guardar las apariencias. Quizá me pasé un poco con lo del poder.

"Sincronización al 90 por ciento" el grito de Maya sobresaltó a la ya sobresaltada gente del puente. Demonios, ya no sabría qué decir para explicar luego todo esto.

Claro, antes debía asegurarme que hubiera un luego.

A todas luces vi que el ángel ya estaba en su límite: se movía lenta y pesadamente. Estaba demasiado cerca de la hermana de Touji, así que ni en broma que explote aquí.

Fui corriendo a toda máquina hacia mi oponente, lo agarré de lo que pensé era su cuello y lo aparté lo más que pude del lugar. No tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para producir su campo AT, por lo que ya veía lo que se venía.

En el instante en el que sentí que se hizo una bola alrededor mío, levanté el campo AT más fuerte que pude producir, teniendo cuidado de dejarlo abierto por arriba.

Esto iba a doler.

En el momento en que el ángel explotó, una gran oleada de calor se extiendió por todo mi cuerpo. Dolía, pero era soportable.

""Hijo ¿estás bien?"" oí la voz preocupada de mi madre al interior del Eva.

""He sentido peores"" lo que era la pura verdad.

Cuando la oleada de calor (y luz para los que la vieron) acabó, pude comprobar que aún era capaz de moverme, aunque el reloj interno corría, ya que en el último instante desprendí el cable para evitar cortarlo con el campo AT. Me quedaban 45 segundos que aproveché para acercarme lo más que pude al lugar en donde estaba la hermana de Touji y comprobar su estado. A través de algo llamada "zoom" pude verificar que la niña solo estaba desmayada, sin ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

""Estoy orgullosa Shinji"" la voz de mi madre me llegó otra vez, provocando de nuevo un efecto reconfortante en mi ""fue increíble la forma como te enfrentaste a ese monstruo. Tantos años de investigación, verse concretados así. ¡Y en mi propio hijo!""

Me alegraba por mamá, para ella la realización de este proyecto era uno de sus más grandes sueños. Miré nuevamente hacia el comando central y encontré a todo el mundo feliz, felicitándose uno al otro, comentando asombrados la batalla de hace unos instantes. Levanté el pulgar a Misato y ella me respondió de igual forma. A quién engañaba: para mí esto también era satisfactorio.

""Ahora, hijo""la voz de mi madre me llamó nuevamente la atención ""creo que aun nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de que te saquen de aquí"".

Suspiré. Bueno, jamás había hablado de esto con nadie, y qué mejor persona para hacerlo que mi propia madre. ""Está bien, te contaré todo desde el principio"" Dudé un poco sobre cómo empezar ""Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez…""

Fue más o menos como una hora antes de que me quitaran finalmente de la cápsula. Esa hora, a pesar de lo que contaba, fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Poder sincerarme con ella, contarle mis miedos, ms dudas, mis anhelos. Fue maravilloso.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, y una hora más tarde, me tuve que retirar del Eva. Antes de irme, me dio un último consejo: ""Escribe todo lo que has visto en ese sueño, de tal manera que, de repetirse, sepas que hacer para derrotarlos"" Era sin duda una genio.

Así que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Ritsuko insistió en tenerme en observación durante toda la noche en NERV, y ya de mañana decidir lo que sería mi vida en la ciudad. Claro que no habría mañana.

Me concentré en lo que hacía y fui anotando todo lo que recordaba de cada ángel, lo cual fue realmente bastante. Del cuarto al decimosexto, anoté características, forma, ventajas, desventajas, lo que se hizo, lo que se debió hacer. Con cada anotación, los recuerdos de las batallas correspondientes llegaban a mí, así como las fantasías de cómo hubiese podido evitar que los que quería sufriese, y cómo hubiese podido detener el Tercer Impacto

Volteé y miré el reloj de mi cuarto, me di con la sorpresa de que son más de las 4 de la mañana. Estuve en total 6 horas escribiendo sin parar. Tenía sueño, mis párpados me pesaban.

Bueno, fue suficiente.

Sé que me va a doler como nunca una vez despierte.

* * *

><p>Cielo rojo, tierra seca, mar rojo. Me desperté desorientado. Estaba tirado al frente del edificio donde viví con Misato. Me levanté con el corazón en la boca. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, perdiendo las fuerzas para levantarme, cayendo nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba ir? Estaba intacto luego de una caída de diez pisos. Este… este era un castigo eterno, una muestra de que con Dios no se juega. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Qué idiota. Pensar que podría escapar tan fácil. Pensar que Él me dejaría. El llanto fluye. No podía ser<p>

No podía ser

No podía ser...

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor:<p>

Antes que nada, yep, les debo una disculpa a todos los que esperaban un segundo capítulo de esta cosa por haber tardado tanto… El que haya alguien que haya estado esperando un segundo capítulo me es tan o más sorprendente que la demora misma.

Con respecto al capítulo, puedo decir que estoy satisfecho. Quería que las reacciones de Shinji fuesen lo más naturales y reales posibles en tan… particular circunstancia. Si lo he logrado o no lo decidirán ustedes.

El tema de Yui es uno de los que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado, pero ya tengo algo planeado con respecto a ella. He modernizado todo Tokyo (como muchos se deben haber dado cuenta) ya que la visión que en 1990 se tenía del 2015, y el año 2015 como lo estamos viviendo ahora son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Esperen muchos más cambios de ese tipo. Como si el pobre Shinji no tuviese suficiente…

En cuanto a la batalla… No es que el Tercero haya sido difícil de todas formas. El asunto de los Ángeles siempre me atrajo tanto como la psicología de los personajes mismos, así que por ahí también verán ciertos puntos trabajados. Espero les guste.

Lo único de lo que no estoy satisfecho es que no tengo ni idea de como usar el editor de este sitio. Hasta que no encuentre una forma de poder usar bien las cursivas, tendré que apañármelas con una doble comilla. Solo espero que eso esté bien con ustedes.

Ahhh, sinceramente no creí que me tomaría tanto tiempo. Es solo que, recién luego de haber acabado esta parte, he tomado plena conciencia del monstruo que estoy intentando dominar. Va a tomar algo de tiempo (mucho, mucho tiempo) poder llevar esto a buen puerto, pero si lo acabo haciendo, va a ser genial.

En fin, eso ya es lío mío. Mientras tanto, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos lo que están leyendo esto. Y agradecer sobre todo a aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme una review. Esas siempre animan.

Kokabiel: Eso original llegará. Eso sí, no pasará rápido, y va a requerir que prestes atención.

Aleksast: Je, gracias hombre. Viniendo de alguien con tu recorrido, significa mucho, en serio. Espero que la continuación no te decepcione.

Sanada el tengu: Cosa que empiezo lo acabo. Tranquilo, esto no va a morir, te lo aseguro. Y el que creas que es genial me parece genial ^^

Y con todos los demás… hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
